Talk:Positions
Ace? I thought an ace was generally the best player on the team, not necessarily a left wing spiker. (Like this ). The dictionary says an ace is "a person who excels at something". Like Oikawa is the "ace setter", and Lev is the self-proclaimed ace while he's a middle blocker. Lancebruh (talk) 17:23, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you that an Ace should not necessarily be a left wing spiker. As you pointed out, it can be any position as long as they're the best. (Technically speaking, it is generally the outside hitter that is considered the best player in the team. However, since the series doesn't use this term, we try not to use it too.) 1qaz (talk) 00:44, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, there, Wiki Contributor Lancebruh. I have talked to another user about this, and this is what I came up with: "I'm not informed about the mecahnics about volleyball, but an ace is both a type of serve and title a position. There's more information about it being a serve rather than it being a title. From what one can derive from the series, an ace is actually not a position, but rather a title given to a player. As descibed by Sugawara, the person titled "The Ace" is the go-to hitter who the setter sends the ball to in tight [situarionsimplying that they are very skillful. However, Hinata and Lev are both Middle Blockers, and both have at some point or another stated that they wanted to become the A ce of the team which shows that the Ace does not have to be a spiker, moreover a left wing spiker. But, if anyone looks a bit closer to when the term "Ace" is used to refer to a player, it's only when they spike and score, so although Middle Blockers are considered partially defensive, I think the definition of the Ace is a title for the best offensive player on a volleyball team." So, I do believe some changes should be made to the page, not only to the "Ace" section but to the "Special Positions" section in general, but I would like to hear your and 1qaz's responses to this first. [[User:Fattieschan|Fattieschan] (talk) 01:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Fattieschan, My apologies for the extremely late reply. From what I have researched, an ace is a type of serve and not a title (at least in American volleyball). I am not knowledged in volleyball, but I can concur that in Haikyuu!!, an ace is most definitely a title, not a position or serve. I do believe your explanation, as well as the current edit of the Ace section of this page, make a lot of sense. However, I'm not 100% of what Haruichi Furudate means by "Ace". Perhaps he explained it somewhere? Unless he explained it, we can't get a perfectly accurate definition of the term "Ace". For now, at least, I think the current edit of the Ace section is better than the old one. It probably could be improved, but we'll need to do a lot more research. Lancebruh (talk) 13:55, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Haha, Hi again! It's fine for the late reply! In response to your comment, I do not have much knowledge in volleyball in general, actually, so I obviously cannot be completely confident in what I said. Also, I cannot recall either a place in the series where he fleshed-out what "Ace" really means, either, so, as you said, we cannot get a perfectly accuarate definition, and that is why we must do some more research on this topic. However, hearing that you agree with my definition but also hearing that the current edit of the Ace section is better in your opinion confuses me on what you would like to do slightly, as the current edit is the old edit. So, is it that you are in favor of my definition and changing the current definition of "Ace" on the page or is it that you are in favor of not? It seems to me that you are in favor, but I would just like to make sure, since that second to last sentence threw me off a bit. Fattieschan (talk) 04:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC)